1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shift register, a scan driving circuit having the shift register, and a display device having the shift register.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, extensive research and development for integrating a data driver integrated circuit (“IC”) or a gate driver IC into a liquid crystal display panel has taken place in order to meet the requirements of lower prices and narrow bezels in display devices. In order to satisfy this integration, a scan driving circuit including an amorphous-silicon thin film transistor (“a-Si TFT”) needs to be simplified.